Everything
by darlingharbour
Summary: A mishap interrupts Zane and Riley's date, and leaves Riley frustrated. Luckily, he's got a boyfriend who knows a thing or two about the art of reassurance. Oneshot/fluff.


**A/N: A huge thank you goes out to **Anime-Baka **for suggesting/requesting this idea. This is definitely dedicated to you! It was too adorable not to write! At first, it was for "Stolen", but it grew past the 1,000 word mark so I decided to upload it by its lonesome. Thank you for taking the time to PM me, doll. :) And I hope it doesn't disapoint. xo.**

* * *

_Everything _

Riley looked himself over for the final time. Zane was due any minute and he wanted to look his absolute best. The reason being that this was their first real date after being seperated from eachother after so long.

That was Riley's fault mostly, but he was willing to admit it, and swallow his pride (unlike his former self would have done) if it meant having his lover back in his arms. All that mattered now was making it up to Zane.

And tonight was a perfect opprotunity.

He had everything planned out. Once Zane arrived, they'd go to the living room to watch a movie of his choice, until the meal was done - that being a simple pepperoni pizza, much to his dismay, but he couldn't cook anything else, really - and they'd pause the film to fill their empty stomachs. Then they'd finish, and would go back to the den and resume the movie. It was very, very easy, but an endearing gesture nonetheless. Zane had mentioned to him earlier on in the three months they had been dating that he prefered simplicity over complexity, and enjoyed the basic, but still enjoyable, things in life. So the date was practically made itself. Especially now because his parents were gone for the night, and wouldn't be back until later tomorrow, which sort of gave them time to prove to eachother how much they had been missed.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, indicating to Riley that Zane had arrived. Inhaling deeply in slight nervousness, Riley rubbed his cheeks and chin (a traditional habit of his) and fled his room, going down the stairs almost two at a time.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the smile that never failed to render him speechless. Or uncapable of anything, for that matter.

Zane was dressed in dark, loose-fitting jeans, his usual plain black sneakers, and a navy blue v-neck that was accompanied by a light grey sweater. Riley knew his boyfriend was a pretty good dresser, and the outfit he adorned tonight was no exception to his higher knowledge of fashion. He grinned.

"Can I come in?" he asked, teasingly. Riley rolled his eyes playfully and stepped aside to let him in. "You practically don't even need to ask anymore," he remarked, shutting the door behind the smaller boy, "I should just have a key for you made."

Zane didn't take the suggestion seriously, although the athlete was actually considering the idea. He smirked, and linked his hand to Riley's. They walked towards the living room.

"I don't think your parents would like me having access to your home, especially at night when all I seem to think about is you. In very... _interesting_ dreams."

Riley blushed a little, and let out a laugh. "Yeah... they probably wouldn't."

The asian descendant grinned again, and plopped himself down on the Stavros' worn out, family sofa, his lover following suit. "So what are we doing first?"

"I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie before dinners done."

Zane nodded. Riley kissed his cheek, and then his jaw, and then his eyelid. "It's your choice, take a look at our DVD collection." He motioned towards a shelf that held a variety to choose from. And he did just that, peering at every option in the glass case with a thoughtful expression.

Minutes after, he came back to the couch with his choice. Riley waited until he sat to see what he had picked.

"_The Lovely Bones_? You do realize that my _little sister_ bought this-"

"I liked the book," Zane shrugged, "I don't think it's just for girls."

"But it's-"

"Do _you_ think it's just for girls...?"

The on-coming disapointment hidden in Zane's eyes was unbearable. As much as Riley would've prefered to watch something else, he shook his head.

"No. I'll go put it in."

Zane smiled adorably, and pecked his boyfriend warmly on the lips. " 'Kay."

- x -

About half an hour into the movie, the air of the household was filled with a burning stench. It captured the boys' attention immediately.

"What is that smell?" Zane asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. When realization hit, Riley sprang upward as fast as he could. The smoke alarm turning on just as he did so.

"Oh God, oh God!" he chanted, darting to the kitchen. There he found that his 'specialty' was being cooked beyond it's recommended time. It was only directed for an estimated twenty minutes, and having put it in a long time before Zane's arrival, it made the duration of it fifty minutes total. He switched the cook button off and opened the stove door, only to be engulfed in a wave of heat and smoke.

He sweared and coughed at the same time, and grabbed oven mitts to fan away some of the fog. When it calmed down enough for him to open his eyes, he blindly reached for the badly burned pizza and pulled it out and set it atop the stove.

After several moments, the air finally settled and the frantic beeping of the alarm died down. The jock breathed unevenly; he had believed that he had started a house fire.

Zane chuckled from the kitchen doorway, having just witnessed that spectacle. Riley tossed the remains of what was supposed to be his and Zane's food for the evening into the garbage, and came back into the room. Zane was still grinning.

"Aw, honey, you baked," he mocked, quoting a line from the movie 'Clueless' in which the almost exact same thing had occurred. Riley scowled.

"Or at least I tried to," he muttered grimly before sulking back into the living room. Zane followed, obviously amused, but also touched at his boyfriend's attempts at cooking. It was nice to know that he had opted to make the thing himself instead of just ordering out. Most of the guys he had previously dated wouldn't have done such a thing.

It was a foolishly romantic gesture in Zane's eyes.

"Riles," he called out, setting himself down next to the older teenager, who was hanging his head in embarrassment.

He enveloped him in a loving embrace. "I'm amazed that you went through all that trouble for me."

Riley glanced up at him, and leaned into the hug. He was still grim, but had relaxed quite a bit. "But I couldn't even manage to cook a _pizza_, of all things," he pointed out depressingly, ashamed that he had failed at something so easy. Zane shook his head.

"No, that doesn't matter, Ri. It's what they say - it's the thought that counts. And I love you for trying, Riley, really, I do."

That seemed to have suceeded in cheering Riley up. At least a little. No longer was he frowning miserably because of his error. Instead, he was smirking lightly at the sincerity in his boyfriend's voice.

"Plus, you can put the blame on me. I was a distraction."

"But-"

"No buts. Can't you just accept that I appreciate you for what you've done? Or what you tried to do?"

The curly haired boy sat inertly, examining his lover curiously. "That alone means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yep," Zane's blank countenance slowly transitioned into a full-fledged grin, "I just can't resist men who go out of their way for me."

It was silent for several seconds before Riley spoke up again, his tone fairly quiter than it had been before. "...I hope you know that you're very well worth the effort, Zane Park. I don't see who _wouldn't_ want to please you." Riley's cheeks were tainted crimson at his own confession, having steered the encouraging conversation to praise. Zane let out a bubbly, whole-hearted laugh once again.

"I appreciate that, babe, but now you're just making me sound like a God or something."

A few more minutes of laughter followed, and afterwards Riley placed his lips upon Zane's passionately. "Thanks," he whispered, gazing into the wonderous hazel orbs that peered back into his own cerulean.

The younger teenager smiled, breathless from the overwhelming kiss. "Anytime, Ri. It's what I'm here for."

After ordering take-out, the two settled in to spend the rest of their seemingly perfect althought slightly dysfunctional evening together.

* * *

How was that? Not too awful, I hope. I don't know if a pizza will burn that easily, seeing as I've never done it before, but hopefully it's believable. Thanks once again! Review? :)


End file.
